


according to you

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Endgame Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Matt is an asshole, emotionally abusive relationship, sterek, stiles is in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: According to him, he's everything he's ever wanted.





	according to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request so !! hope u enjoy

***** 3 months ago*****

 

_"I'm Matt." His smile is pretty and he's charming. A change is good, he knows no one here and putting himself out there is a good thing. He dates Matt. It's great, matt is very accepting of his mole-ridden ADHD self. Someone who could put up with that is a creation in themselves. Right?_

_******************************************************************************_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

"God, Stiles! How fucking stupid do you get? How the fuck do you do the laundry wrong?! The clothes smell  _disgusting!_ Fucking useless, I swear to god." This was the first time it had happened- Matt yelling at him. He stayed quiet as the door slammed behind him angrily. The tears cried alone were the ones that didn't count.

 _According to you_  
_I'm difficult_  
_Hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_  
_I'm a mess when I dress_  
_Can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you_

"What the fuck, Stiles? You're so fucking difficult. I asked you to be here at 6!" The time was 6:02 when Stiles glanced down at his phone, smiling. 3 text from Derek. Who was, in all honest, the reason he was late. They had been having a Facetime conversation about Doctors from Doctor Who and which was best. 

 **'Excuse u headass, 10 was the best doctor, obviously. '** Stiles found himself grinning, which earned a sharp cough from Matt.

"You look like shit, too. Did you even iron your suit?" He spent 30 minutes fucking ironing it, and Derek said he looked 'hot as fuuckk, damn daddy.' (Which didn't make Stiles red in the face. If it did, Derek didn't comment.) 

"I spent a while-" Matt interrupted him before he could finish

"I don't care. Stop looking at your phone and fucking pay attention. And stop tapping. That ADHD shit is really starting to piss me off." Funny, because Derek liked the way he was always moving.

 _But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful_  
_Incredible_  
_H_ e _can't get me out of his head_

"Maybe there's some sort of surgery we could look at to get your moles removed." Stiles stopped reading and turned to Matt.

"What?" He wanted to believe that Matt hadn't just said what he thought he said.

"Like, they're kind of ugly. I don't think surgery would be that much, do you?" Stiles scoffed and went up to his room, ignoring Matt's protests.

 _'do u think my moles are ugly?'_ Derek would tell him the truth.

 **'i think they make you beautiful.'** He couldn't help the grin forming on his face.

 _'love u <3'  _Maybe it wasn't as deep if it was said with a "u" instead of "you"

 **'love u too stiles.'** Then again, maybe not. He shouldn't feel this way about Derek. He has a boyfriend. But Derek... Derek is great. Stiles feels butterflies when he sees him and wanted to be near him all the time. He wants to be the reason Derek smiles and be the one to comfort him when he's low. He wants to have huge ass nerd debates and g=binge watch stupid shit and he just wants  _Derek._ But he has Matt. His boyfriend. Not Derek.

 _According to him_  
_I'm funny_  
_Irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

Derek couldn't facetime because he was with Cora and didn't want her to say something stupid, which Stiles understood. Cora was like that. So here they are, 11:30 PM, texting. Matt was out drinking or something- Stiles didn't know. 

 **'you're like, irresistibly funny. like u could say some totally dumb ass joke and fuckin bet i'd be laughing my ass off.'** Derek really loved complimenting Stiles, who didn't have any objections. It's not like Matt did anything or said anything to make Stiles feel nice. 

 _'good. i like making you laugh. Ok, my turn. What's your dream boyfriend?"_ Might as well let himself down now. 

 **'you, obviously.'** Stiles really can't tell if he's joking so he shoots a 

 _'haha, very funny asshat.'_ text for good measure

 **'I'm serious. You're everything I want.'** Stiles suddenly really doesn't care about his asshole boyfriend, he'll deal with that tomorrow.

' _interesting, because you're kind of everything i want too.'_

 

 Fuck Matt, for not liking his moles or the way his foot taps when he's sitting. Fuck Matt for not being nice to him, and always yelling. Just fuck Matt in general. He was over him. 

*  
*

 

The wind blowing in his face does nothing to cool him down as he drives to Derek's house. His heart and brain are going crazy but all he wants is to see Derek, to hold him, to kiss him.

   "Stiles? What the hell are you doing here? It's almost midnight!" Cora is going crazy, asking if he's okay. He's not. He needs to see Der-

   "Derek," Stiles breathes out. It's all kind of romantic-movie like, when he thinks about it. He sees Derek standing at the top of the stairs looking nervous as all hell and the next thing he knows, Stiles is running to him. "Stiles? What the he-" He interrupts Derek with a kiss, kind of roughly pressed in all the commotion with Stiles' momentum. Now, it's slow and soft and time kind of stops before the younger man pulls back and whispers a soft 'I love you' against Derek's lips, which are currently holding the world's biggest smile. "I love you too, asshat."

**Author's Note:**

> y!kes this was shitty im sorry,,, do any of you watch shadowhunters???


End file.
